BURN
by TheHoodedAssassin
Summary: A different version of the training scene in the Alien Invasion crossover.


"That's because I didn't hold back. And you shouldn't either." Oliver knew that the best way of training was going full strength.

"Are you sure. I mean, I just met these people." Kara just met him. This scary dude that trained Barry. He had no powers, and apparently he has killed many people before. Barry also said that he used to torture his targets.

Oliver didn't really care. "These people need to understand that it will be hard to fight aliens."

With that he turned around and left to get changed into his Arrow suit.

Kara was shocked. "OK." She turned to Barry. "Does he not like me?"

Barry only replied. "He's always like this with new people he meets. He has trust issues."

Kara nodded and flew away to get a snack.

When everyone was ready to start Sara smiled. "Come on Girl of Steel, show us what you're capable of."

Thea smirked. She always enjoyed Sara's company. Even if she was filled with darkness, she still had a part of her that would make jokes and laugh.

Oliver fired an arrow at Kara. She caught it with ease, but then the arrow exploded.

"You have explosive arrows? This would kill a normal person!"

Oliver smiled. "I know, that's why I have it."

Ray and Mick started attacking her, but it was all useless. Thea and Sara ran up to her and tried everything they could. Sara used her bo-staff to try and hit her with it, but Kara easily dodged every attack. When Thea was out of arrows she joined Sara. Oliver was firing different types of arrow, but as everything it was useless. Barry was running around trying to make some sort of tornado, But Kara used her ice cold breath to blow it away together with Barry.

Then Oliver got an idea. He was desperate to do something. He ran up to Sara and took the bo-staff. He threw it as hard as he could at Supergirl, while Sara shot an arrow at her for distraction.

When Kara realized that the arrow was a simple distraction, she didn't have time to dodge the bo-staff that was flying directly towards her. She had no other choice but to use heat vision.

The bo-staff broke in half and fell to the ground. And suddenly she heard Oliver hiss in pain. Everyone looked his way. Kara landed on the ground and made her way to Oliver.

And that's when she noticed the giant burn on left shoulder. Oliver looked up from his shoulder. "Damn, that was pretty painful!"

He was so clam considering the fact that his left shoulder was bleeding from the burn. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"

She was shocked she actually hit him with the heat vision. And everyone from team arrow was calm.

Diggle chuckled a bit. "It's ok Kara. He's been burnt before. It's nothing compare to what he's been through."

Everyone was shocked. Mick was the first to speak up. "I see Robin Hood is pain resistant."

Sara gave him a pointed look. Ray didn't know how to react.

Oliver came closer to the table that was standing there. "Hey everyone, continue training." He turned to Sara.

"Train them for a while. I need to deal with my shoulder." Sara nodded, she knew it was useless to argue with him.

Sara turned to the rest. "Ok guys, let's go! Caitlin is gonna take care of Ollie."

Team Legends, team Flash and team arrow headed back to train. Kara couldn't leave, it was her fault.

"I'm not leaving. I hurt you, so I should at least help." Oliver let out a heavy breath.

"It's ok Kara. Caitlin is the only one that needs to help me." Kara came closer.

"I'm sorry but I can't just leave when I burned someone!"

"Fine you can stay and watch how I stitch up my own shoulder." Kara was shocked. But there was nothing she could do. Oliver was stubborn as hell, and unwilling to get help from others. She guessed Barry was right that he has trust issues, if he can;t even let someone stitch up his shoulder.

Caitlin helped him take of the top part of his suit. Kara gasped in shock. His torso was covered in scars from knives and burns. It must have been hell lot of pain. She remembered that he didn't scream from the burn, but only hissed in pain. What the hell happened to him?

Caitlin whipped all the blood of his shoulder. She took a needle and thread, but Oliver stopped her and took the needle himself. For the next few minutes she watched in disgust how he stitched up his shoulder. Caitlin kept on insisting she should help, but Oliver ignored her. After he finished he swallowed a few pain killing pills.

Kara took a few steps closer. "So what now?" He smiled.

"Now I continue training with the others." He walked to his backpack and took out another green hood.

"Are you insane?! You just got a giant burn on your shoulder!"

He put on the hood. It was Shado's hood, that he worn the first few years after he came back. "And what? I've been through worse!"

With that he walked away. Kara couldn't believe this person. Was he insane or just pretending? How could a normal human be so strong? She had so many questions. And those questions would never get answered. Unless he became more friendly. He should totally try being more nice and accept help when he needs it, instead of doing everything alone.

This guy was unbelievable! Vigilante by night and mayor by day. She had no idea how he handled everything in his life. And he was just a human.


End file.
